


Sentiment

by Alteas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/Heterosexual John Watson, M/M, Sex-repulsed Sherlock, but no infidelity, mentions John with women
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est complètement et totalement, à cent pour cent, amoureux de John Watson.Traduction de "Sentiment" de intotheruins.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802175) by [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins). 



> Note de intotheruins :  
> Premier Johnlock ! J'en ai encore trois autres en tête, avec un Sherlock gay et un John bi. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas me sortir de l'esprit. J'ai donc été obligé de l'écrire :D
> 
> Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

 

Sherlock Holmes est complètement et totalement, à cent pour cent, amoureux de John Watson.

 

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un fait qui ne souffre aucun doute. Cela a commencé par un chauffeur de taxi abattu pour le sauver et le début d'une hypothèse. Cela s'est terminé par une théorie solide. Sherlock est, pour la première de sa vie, amoureux.

 

Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi ce devrait être plus que cela.

 

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, soudainement, il est supposé être jaloux quand John sort avec une femme. John aime le sexe. John aime le rituel, les rendez-vous (qui sont devenus, avec le temps, des événements singuliers) et embrasser et apprendre à connaître la femme avec laquelle il est avant de batifoler avec elle dans un lit. (Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, John est délicieusement imprévisible. Parfois.)

 

Ces absurdités rendent John heureux, ce qui rend Sherlock heureux. C'est un sentiment sincère et mielleusement écœurant sur lequel Sherlock ne mettra jamais de mots car il n'en a pas besoin -John rentrera à la maison et Sherlock arrachera son regard de ses expériences suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, et John sourira et _saura_.

 

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi certaines formes de toucher sont attendues. Sherlock n'a absolument aucun désir d'embrasser John sur la bouche (bien qu'il ait, une fois, embrassé les cheveux de John, et c'était bien). Le sexe est hors de question -la simple idée fait frémir Sherlock de répulsion.

 

Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'aime pas toucher. Sherlock aime beaucoup toucher. Il aime poser sa tête sur les genoux de John pour que John puisse passer ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock. Il aime glisser sa main sur la nuque de John, ou sous sa chemise pour sentir la peau chaude du bas du dos, et il aime quand John fait de même. Sherlock aime même enlacer John, parfois -des étreintes brèves et spontanées quand il a déduit quelque chose de particulièrement génial, ou des étreintes plus longues quand ils sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, des bras lâches autour de leurs tailles et le visage de Sherlock enfoui dans la gorge de John (tellement de données à y trouver, mais il n'arrive jamais à faire quoi que ce soit de constructif, dans ces moments-là).

 

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Lestrade les fixe étrangement quand John pointe un détail qui permet à Sherlock de faire des liens et que Sherlock attrape sa main pour lui partager son enthousiasme. Pourquoi Anderson ricane que Sherlock doit être un très mauvais petit-ami pour montrer si peu d'affection (Anderson est un idiot, le pire de tous, mais même lui devrait être capable de remarquer la manière dont Sherlock regarde John ?). Pourquoi Donovan demande à John, de la moquerie dans le timbre, si Sherlock sait que John le trompe (il ne le trompe pas, bien sûr qu'il ne le trompe pas, Sherlock est pleinement conscient des rendez-vous de John et les approuve, tant que John ne commet pas l'erreur de les ramener à l'appartement -ce que John a arrêté de faire depuis longtemps.

 

Amour, sexe, romance... tellement de sentiments, et les gens s'arrangent pour se persuader que tout cela est connecté. Qu'une seule de ces choses ne peut pas être expérimentée sans les autres. Crétins.

 

Sherlock Holmes est amoureux de John Watson, et John Watson est amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Et ils n'ont pas besoin d'échange de salive ou de semence ou même de mots pour savoir qu'ils seront ensemble pour le reste de leur vie.

 


End file.
